vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Shephard
Summary Adrian is a marine of the HECU. He was sent to Black Mesa to clean up the whole place of both life and proof of what happened there. Before reaching the base, his helicopter crashes and he is forced to wander the facility alone. His current fate is unknown, because he was "silenced" by The G-Man Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with the wrench and small firearms, 9-B with several weapons Name: '''Adrian Shephard '''Origin: Half-Life Gender: Male Age: 22 years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Human level strength and speed, Peak Human reactions, Superhuman durability, Very good with firearms and with melee weapons, good aiming skills, Teleportation (With the Displacer Cannon, but he can only go to Xen and then to Earth), his suit gives him superhuman durability and the ability to survive for a little time in harsh environments Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with his wrench, knife and most firearms (His wrench can gore people with ease and one-shot most enemies with a charged blow), Wall level several weapons (The tripmire, the satchel charge and the grenade can turn people to gibs and weaker Xen creatures. The Spore Launcher can break armor as tough as the one he has in one shot and the Displacer Cannon can turn an entire small room of enemies into gibs) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human, likely Peak Human (Picked up a rocket launcher and wasn't slowed down) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: His armor grants him at least Wall level durability (Can take small explosions, a crash landing from a plane and shots from heavy weaponry with some difficulty) Stamina: Peak Human (He was fighting off Xen beings and Race-X creatures for several hours before G-Man picked him up) Range: Melee normally, several yards with firearms Standard Equipment: *'Wrench:' A normal pipe wrench. Adrian can use it to bash enemies and destroy crates, he can wind up a large melee attack capable of turning Headcrabs into mush *'Knife:' A normal combat knife. Adrian can use it to attack enemies rapidly, but it is weaker than the wrench *'9mm pistol:' It looks like a Beretta M9. Mostly used to kill small enemies or when the machinegun is not avaliable *'Desert Eagle:' A really powerful handgun with laser-sights that uses .357 ammo] . It packs a lot of firepower and it can kill fully armored soldiers with two shots. *'Submachine Gun:' A MP5 modeled after the Heckler & Koch MP5. It can fire 8 gram bullets at 400 meters per second *'Shotgun:' Modeled after SPAS-12, mostly used on close encounters and against enemies that can take a lot of damage *'M249 automatic weapon:' A light machinegun that can tear through enemies rather easily, as the name states, it is based on its real-life equivalent *'M-40A1 sniper rifle:' A standard sniper rifle used by most soldiers. It can one-shot most enemies in the game *'RPG:' A standard rocket propelled grenade launcher, used mostly to destroy tanks. It seems to be based on the Armbrust Rocket Launcher *'Hand Grenade:' It is a MK2 grenade used to kill targets on small rooms or make them run away from their positions to shoot them. They are filled with 52 grams of tnt *'Laser Tripmine:' A mine that can be attached to the ground, wall or ceiling. Upon being attached, if something touches the laser, it explodes *'Satchel Charge:' Remote detonated explosives *'Snark:' Xen roach-like creatures that can be throw, causing them to run towards the enemy and bite the target to death or explode *'Spore Launcher:' A bilogical arm-cannon that shoots spores at high velocities. It can kill an armored soldier in one shot *'Shock Roach:' A biologocial arm-cannon that shoots plasma balls at the target, it recharges itself *'Barnacle Grapple:' It is a barnacle that was modified to be attachable to an arm. It launches its large tongue and latches into the enemy, if the enemy is human sized or smaller, it pulls the enemy and devours it in one shot, if the enemy is bigger than a human, it crashes into the enemy and eats it alive. It can be used to grapple into some types of walls infected with Xen's materials *'Displacer Cannon:' A large cannon that fires plasma balls that can kill everything in a small room. It can also teleport the user to Xen Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Without his armor he is as durable as a normal man, if the suit takes too much damage it will need to be recharged Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Half-Life Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9